1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windshield sun visors. In particular, it relates to removable sun visors for spanning the distance between the ends of conventional vehicle visors.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that one problem with the conventional sun visors in vehicles is that even when both the left and right visors are placed in the downward position there is a space formed between them where the sun is not blocked; especially when the sun is lower on the horizon. This space cannot be blocked by the conventional sun visors since they do not reach that area of the windshield behind the rear view mirror. A solution is to provide an auxiliary sun visor, which is easily secured between the windshield and the rear view mirror to bridge the space between the conventional sun visors.
Up to now few examples of such sun visors exist. One example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,967, to Poulson, discloses an auxiliary sun visor in the form of an oblong panel that is placed in front of a rear view mirror to bridge the space between the standard sun visors of a motor vehicle. The panel is held place with hook and loop fastening members adhered to one surface of the panel and on the forward surface of the rear view mirror to attach the panel to the rear view mirror. A problem with this design is that it requires permanently attaching fastening members to the front of the mirror, and is not quickly and easily installed or removed.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,927, to PreJean, discloses a sun shielding device that is a flat and flexible and resilient lightweight plate having a surface which may be placed against the inside of the vehicle's windshield, between the sun visors, to block the sun's rays. The sunshade is thick enough to contain a pocket for holding accessories and is held in place by either wedging it between the windshield and the rear view mirror or using by a separate suction device.
Yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,927, to Konishi, discloses an auxiliary visor that is designed for use in case the rear view mirror is installed on a front roof rail, ceiling member, or the like, by means of a stay. The auxiliary visor includes a shield disposed between the sun visors, a mounting shaft fixedly installed on the shield having an exposed portion on the mounting shaft. A mounting bracket is installed on a mounting stay of the rear view mirror and the mounting bracket has a gripping portion in the form of a part-circular cross section for supporting the exposed portion of the mounting shaft.
While the foregoing examples offer some utility, a major disadvantage in each lies in the fact that they are not deformable for selectively filling the gap above and behind a rear view mirror, which is not covered by the existing sun visors, when the vehicle changes in direction. The foregoing examples also do not provide for quick and easy installation and removal, are of a rather complex construction, and in most cases require the installation of mounting members for securing the sun visors either to the mirror or the windshield, which limits their use to that of a single motor vehicle. Thus, it is desirable to provide a deformable auxiliary sun visor for selectively filling a gap above and behind the rear view mirror which is not covered by existing sun visors, but which is universal for use in a number of motor vehicles and is lightweight and simple in construction. The present invention satisfies these needs.